To compare stars to diamonds
by wingsandtragedies
Summary: Pirate!Uk x Young!America. Rated M for next chapters. Just felt like writing something with Arthur as a pirate; let's face it, what's not to love? Anyway, hope you enjoy and review:


A vessel swiftly cut through the waves as they swelled up at the hull of the ship, frothy water splashing on the deck, where a lonely figure stood standing.  
The feathers on his hat swayed in the wind, his eyes sparkled in the last evening light and red drops dripped from the side of his mouth.  
He wiped them off with the back of his gloved hand, staining the white satin, then looked on, as distant lights came into view, and grinned bitterly. His superiority in battle was obvious...When would Spain ever learn that?  
Deep in his heart he hoped he never would. The thrill he gained while fighting was unlike any other he had ever experienced, it seemed as if blood boiled in his veins when the frenzy took over and he breathed in the smell of his enemies' fear.  
He laughed. Ships really were his home, the sea was his path, and violence was his life.  
The large sails flapped noisily in the wind as the ship approached the coast and entered port, under the setting sun.  
It was secured and the loot was carried into the captain's cabin. The captain himself set off to his quarters to count the numerous riches he had once again stolen from those damned Spanish ships.  
As he set foot in the small room, where candles had already been lit, a young boy appeared behind him, jumping on his shoulders and hugging him.  
"Brother!" he yelped, not letting go, until the Captain shook him off.  
The latter turned around, looked down at his little brother and smiled as he gazed at the eager grin and eyes on his face.  
"Hey, Alfred."  
The boy grinned and turned away, heading for a big chair and plopping down on it. "What did you get this time?" He asked, turning expectantly towards his older brother.  
Arthur headed towards him and picked him up, sat down on the chair and set the young boy on his lap, then took his feathered hat off and tenderly sat it on his little brother's head.  
"Gold...Jewels...same stuff as usual."  
Alfred tilted his head to the side. He touched England's face and stared down at the red on his fingers, then looked up at his older brother with a horrified expression on his face. "You're bleeding!"  
"It's nothing." came the answer, the tone tired, but proud.  
"Wait here." The fifteen-year-old jumped up and ran out of the cabin. It was getting dark outside and a cool breeze blew in the room as Alfred opened the door.  
He was back in less than a minute with a bowl of hot water, white cloth and bandages and fervently sat back down on England's lap, this time facing him, while he set the bowl on the table, dipping a towel in the water and wiping the cut on his brother's forehead.  
He carefully cleaned the wound, and then set a bandage over it, frowning while he did it, biting his lip, trying to get it perfectly right. When he was done he looked down at his brother, a proud grin on his face.  
Arthur pulled him towards him and kissed him on the forehead, causing the teenager to blush and quickly get up. He was followed by the pirate, who set his hands on hips and asked "What shall we do tonight?"  
Alfred was looking eagerly at the many maps that hung on the walls. "I don't care." He answered, absentmindedly.  
"Why don't we just have a nice dinner and stay in? If the weather stays nice we can go on the deck and I'll teach you all the constellations I know." He mused. At this the younger one rushed back to him looking up and smiled widely. "Really?" His excitement was unmistakable.  
"Really." Laughed Arthur ruffling his blond hair.  
"Tell me a story." Alfred pleaded, blue eyes sparkling with anticipation.  
"...A story." The Captain closed the door to the cabin and took his red coat off. "Alright. Come here."  
He sat down and motioned his brother to go over and sit on his lap once again, which he did. Alfred leaned against Arthur's chest and felt comforted in having his big brother back after he'd been out so many days at sea. _I missed you,_ he thought, but it seemed like an awfully childish thing to say so he remained silent.  
The British man felt the same way. He loved the sea so much, but maybe there was more on the mainland worth living for. He did always think about his little brother's safety, he was his only family after all. He hated thinking about what might happen to him if he ever happened to fail and be defeated.  
Alfred broke the silence nudging England and calling him back to reality. "...Brother? What's wrong?"  
England put his arms around his waist and hugged him, holding him close. How could he ever tell him how he became when he fought, how he completely lost control over his mind and body? How many times would he come back to his little brother with blood dripping from open wounds, only to see his frightened eyes staring back at him?  
Alfred probably knew how it was; he sensed the battles were more than boarding a ship and claiming it as theirs. But did he understand or even imagine how many countless people Arthur had coldheartedly slain over the years?  
"...Brother? What is it? You're scaring me..."  
Arthur looked up and shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing...Now, what story do you want to hear?"  
America smiled again. "Tell me about the battles! You know when you attack the enemies and...stuff." he nodded solemnly.  
His brother sighed. "What about the battles?"  
"Weapons and the fighting and...Do you think you'll have to fight against Spain forever? I don't like it when you come back hurt..."  
"Well, it's complicated." He started, hoping to get Alfred's mind set on something else. "It doesn't seem like 1585 was enough for the Spanish. You see, there's no keeping an empire together without fighting. You know...one night I was sailing and many, many stars were glistening in the sky..." he looked down and met Alfred's excited eyes.  
"And...?"  
Arthur chuckled. "And do you know that if you look at the stars you can know exactly where you are in the world?"  
He knew he had gotten the boy's attention when he saw his mouth open in amazement. "How? How can you?" He asked, snapping out of his temporary daze.  
"Come with me, I'll show you." Arthur mused and got up, taking Alfred by the hand and leading him out on the deck.


End file.
